


13x01 Coda: Just a Car

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Depressed Dean, Post-Season/Series 13, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prayer, Sad, Signs of Depression, Survivor Guilt, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam sees a major red flag when Dean doesn't care about his Baby. He prays to Chuck he won't lose Dean, too.





	13x01 Coda: Just a Car

Dean insisted on driving, even though he’d stood by the pyre all night till it was just smouldering ash. They stopped for gas and some coffee and Sam noticed the candy wrappers littering the seat by Jack. 

 

“Surprised you’re not yelling at him,” Sam said to make sure it was brought to Dean’s attention.

 

“Just a car, Sammy,” was Dean’s curt reply.

 

_ Just a car.  _ The last time Dean said something like that…”I’m gonna hit the head.” Sam disappeared around the back of the gas station but didn’t go in. He saw a bench for employee breaks and sat to fold his hands in prayer.

 

“God... _ Chuck _ , I’m not going to yell or threaten like Dean did. You know he’s hurting. It’s bad this time, Chuck. Like he’s empty and broken. I’m afraid of losing him, too. He’s gonna go running into something and not care if he comes back out. I can’t watch him go out like that. So please, even if you can’t give him Cas back, he needs some kind of hope. A reason to keep going besides this blind rage.”

 

Sam wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and cleared his throat before returning to the car. Dean hadn’t been bothered to even properly clean the windows. He didn’t touch his coffee or reach for a snack. It had to have been two days since he last saw Dean eat.

 

“Want me to drive?” Sam offered. Dean was sure to drop soon. 

  
“Fine.” Dean slid across the bench seat. He wasn’t in the mood to argue. Arguing meant talking, finding energy to form cohesive thoughts. All Dean wanted was to be numb, to fade to black, because if all he did was sleep he’d dream. And if he dreamt it would be of those final seconds when he couldn’t save Cas, just like Purgatory.


End file.
